


the sweetest devotion.

by literarygalaxies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying During Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Holding during Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Praise Kink, Rei is really rough & Mika isn’t used to that. mika MELTS, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, mika gets really into it bc he’s secretly kind of a whore <3, shu and Mika are in a relationship but. shu is fucking Natsume and Rei is fucking Mika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarygalaxies/pseuds/literarygalaxies
Summary: “How do ya wanna be fucked, little doll?”Mika fucked up into Rei’s hand, desperately keening as Shu’s lilac eyes widened, watching the way his boyfriend reacted to that pet name—Mika’s back had arched off of the bed beautifully—and apparently Shu wasn’t the only one marveling because Natsume laughed out,“Oh~? Isn't...ah, he just adorable..?”“H-however you want..!,” Mika submitted, spreading his legs even further as he brought his knees closer to his chest and practically displayed himself for Rei. The taller boy took advantage of it, lightly pressing one of his fingers into Mika’s tight heat and feeling his excitement spike at the way the dark haired boy’s body eagerly gripped him.Feeling rather envious, Natsume writhed and begged softly, “Please..?” Shu took some pity on him and freed his erect member from its confines, pressing a few wet kisses along the shaft but taking a good portion of the magician’s length into his mouth._______________________________________________For Valentine’s Day, Shu wants to get a little experimental & Mika indulges him.This is a gift for my wonderful friend, Alex!! <3
Relationships: Itsuki Shu/Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Rei, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Sakasaki Natsume, Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume, Kagehira Mika/Sakuma Rei, Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	the sweetest devotion.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakradevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakradevi/gifts).



> WOOOOO this is 6k words of straight up filth of my highest, most refined pedigree. FYI; dark haired boy is always in reference to Mika, while ebony haired boy is always in reference to Rei. Now, please enjoy Shu & Rei wrecking two of the cutest boys in enstars <33

Typical or mundane were not words that could be used to describe the idol unit that was  _ Valkyrie _ nor the idols, Shu Itsuki and Mika Kagehira, whom it was composed of. That same expectation was met when it came to the circumstances of their relationship, once something a far cry from its current state. That’s why Shu’s request for Valentine’s Day came as no shock, after all. 

Seeing as there had been quite some time before they’d gotten together, both could say they had their fair share of friends with benefits—some more unexpected than others and others completely foreseen. Shu had more than a handful of experiences with both Rei and Natsume and Mika could say the same for Natsume. Seemed the stray kitten got along quite well.

_ Prude _ was also something Shu certainly wouldn’t jump to use as a descriptor for his ebony haired friend, either. When the skilled tailor proposed the idea to Mika, he ended up agreeing rather quickly and bashfully said he’d always found Rei rather attractive. Meanwhile, Rei was always ready to conquer something new and Natsume teasingly whined about  _ how much he misses his playtime with Shu-nii-san. _

Now that it was actually happening, Shu almost felt worried that these sorts of things happened for him so easily. Natsume sliding into his lap quickly brought him back to reality, though, the very authenticity of his lust washing over him in a wave of heat as their groin pressed together. The redhead wrapped his arms around Shu’s neck easily, smirking as he ducked in for a kiss and was met with no resistance. The pink haired boy almost let his eyes flutter shut until Rei’s arm knocked into his, having pulled a previously stuttering Mika into his lap.

The dark haired boy’s confidence was so new that it melted rather easily in the bedroom. Shu watched Rei’s cherry lips press against Mika’s tan skin and saw the way tanned hands slowly tangled into ebony locks with purpose. 

_ He’s wanted to do  _ **_that_ ** _ for a long time _ , Shu thought to himself.

He felt a nail dig dangerously hard into his cheek, threatening to leave a red mark, as Natsume broke the kiss and nearly hissed out, “Shu-kun,  _ pay attention _ .” The skilled tailor will admit that his eyes snapped forward, met with a bratty glare of narrowed golden irises that he was all too familiar with. Shu offered a quick kiss and a muttered apology. His hands, long and delicate much like the rest of his frame, crept their way under a figure hugging black sweater. It didn’t take long until he felt Natsume’s pierced belly button and started mapping his teasing from there.

Mika eventually got the courage to push out a whispered, flustered call of “Sakuma-san...” For just a few moments, the shorter boy felt fangs gently pressing against his skin and a shiver ran through him. Rei pulled away with a  _ hm _ sound and Mika took another sharp breath, eyes dropping down to the taller boy’s lips. “I...wanna kiss ya...please...” he could feel his heart pounding in his ears and knew his face was flushed by the warmth in his cheeks. 

The visual kei artist watched the little crow flush, unable to help the smirk that snuck into the corner of his lip before he closed the space between them. Rei’s hands found their way under Mika’s shirt, they were so cold that the shorter couldn’t stop himself from making a noise of surprise. Next to him, Natsume smirked—breaking his heated makeout with Shu—before saying, “Cold, right?”

Rei simply chuckled and Mika could feel himself melting because, yes, while it  _ was _ true that he’d admired Shu more than anyone from the moment they met—he was still like all other idols of this generation who  _ weren’t _ Rei Sakuma. Utterly obsessed and in total lust with him at some point, the pretty face of rock n roll and all things your parents wanted you to have nothing to do with. 

Even with the adopted elderly act, it didn’t change the fact that Rei was a nice glass of tall, dark and mysterious. There was something so enchanting about him, strong features and a broad chest yet long legs, nearly doll-like eyelashes and striking ruby eyes. His hair was darker than anything you’d ever seen and it always looked gorgeous effortlessly curled upon pale skin. 

And when something sharp pressed against Mika’s bottom lip, he’s reminded that all of  _ that _ is right here beneath him and another delighted whimper leaves him. When the sound floated over to Shu’s ears, he absentmindedly compared it to a needy puppy and then subsequently decided that perhaps he compares Mika to too many things. He couldn’t help it, with vexing eyes and exotic features like that, Mika was a complex and versatile beauty. 

Shu had never been satisfied with dull things, had he?

Rei, as impatient as ever, was already twisting to push Mika down into the bed. It was times like this they should be grateful for Shu’s inclination to need only the grandest and most elegant sleeping quarters as there was more than enough room for their rapidly approaching escapade. 

The dark haired boy didn’t feel any shame in his lack of patience, rather used to spoiling greedy puppies. He pushed his tongue further into Mika’s mouth, said boy moaned in response and his interest peaked at feeling Rei’s piercing. Before Mika could let his brain register those sparks of pleasure, the taller pushed his shirt up with one hand as his painted nails found two pink nipples. The response was immediate, a mismatched pair of eyes fluttered open in surprise as Mika’s back arched upwards, hands sliding up beside his head.

Rei used his free hand to take both of Mika’s wrists and pin them above his head like it was nothing. As cliche as it was, Mika couldn’t help but to swoon at the way Rei is a  _ lot _ stronger than he looks, heart fluttering up against his rib cage. 

Feeling inspired by that, Natsume finally broke away from Shu and breathed out, “Let’s follow their lead, eh?” The magician wasted no time in crawling to the free side of the bed, beckoning his fellow eccentric with a daring look. Shu didn’t need to be told twice—or, at all, actually—as he climbed over the smaller boy and pulled his shirt over his head. Shu is caging Natsume in with both arms and the redhead stared up at him, waiting with slightly messed hair and pink cheeks. 

He looked so adorable that the tailor immediately began pressing wet kisses down his neck, Shu also began teasing Natsume’s pierced nipples. Seeing as his piercings were especially sensitive, the redhead squirmed and bit his lip, trying not to whine already. Dissatisfied with that, Shu began sucking a hickey into the smaller boy’s collarbone and relished in the pleased, sultry moan he was met with. 

Natsume’s hands were warm when Shu felt his fingers curl into the nape of short, rose colored locks. When the taller felt satisfied with the vibrancy of the red mark, his lips trailed even lower and relieved one of his hands from its’ previous task. As soon as Shu’s tongue made contact with the warm bud, the redhead moaned his name as his hands slipped down to grip at the back of Shu’s shirt. 

Soft fingers now took to tracing patterns in Natsume’s skin, the boy wiggled slightly as he let out a mixture of a giggle and a sigh. “Gentle as always, huh..?,” he teased and Shu chose to bite down on the redhead’s nipple in taunting retaliation. The magician’s hand hurriedly pulled at the back of his shirt, Natsume’s hips canted upwards and Shu opted to stick his leg between the other boy’s thighs. 

Natsume and Mika let out heavy and raunchy moans of relief, the redhead at the friction Shu’s thigh was creating while Mika was grinding down into Rei’s groping touch over the crotch of his black, ripped jeans. The taller boy was only fondling him through his clothes yet Mika shamelessly rutted into the touch desperately, small noises of pleasure trailed at the back of each panting breath. Rei’s fangs finally sank into a tanned collarbone and Mika outright whimpered, “Sakuma-san...” 

Shu removed himself from Natsume’s chest momentarily, earning him an indignant whine, and he told his former classmate, “Not too many marks.” The pink haired boy couldn’t see him but he could practically  _ feel _ Rei roll his eyes, his response being a jeer with his tone of speaking beginning to slip into a long forgotten character.

“Tch, as if  _ Valkyrie _ ev’r shows that much skin,” said the rockstar, tone also full of mirth. 

“ _ Rei _ ,” Shu warned and was met with a subsequent whimper from both Natsume and Mika, which made his heart swell with a dominant pride. He was especially pleased when Rei backed off with a  _ fine, fine  _ as he lapped up the small drops of Mika’s blood that he hadn’t caught earlier. Mika’s trembling hands begrudgingly let go of Rei’s ebony locks—that were just as soft as they looked—eyes cracking open as he began unbuttoning the taller’s black shirt. 

As he got past the first few buttons, a silver cross chain fell forwards and hung from Rei’s neck and Mika felt butterflies wildly fluttering about in his stomach.  _ Ya have got t’ be kiddin’ me,  _ Mika thought to himself, feeling rather embarrassed at how excited he was getting that Rei really  _ did _ live up to all the bad boy fantasies. His point is only further proved when he completely undid the ebony haired boy’s shirt, it fell open to reveal that Rei’s chest was pierced just like Natsume’s.

If there could’ve been hearts over the dark haired boy’s head right now, there would’ve been, as his hands swiftly found their ways to the black pieces of jewelry. They were a sharp contrast from the nearly cliche crimson that Natsume’s were. Rei let out a low grunt as he slowly raised himself up to tower over the shorter boy and commented, “You sure do keep quiet, don’t you, little crow?” Mika keened at the nickname, averting his gaze but not for long as Rei commanded in a deep rumble, “ _ Look at me. _ ” 

Mika trembled, lust beginning to cloud his mismatched gaze as he stared into two hungry, predatory pools of red. He felt like a trapped little bunny and he was  _ living _ for it. Excited whimpers bubbled up from his throat and once again, Rei flat out laughed at him. “Shu, I had no idea your little angel was so filthy. You like being put in your place, huh?” 

Mika nodded urgently, feeling compelled by something inside of him to submit to Rei and let himself be dragged into an otherworldly feeling of desire, “ _ Nn _ , yeah...” His voice was an eager whisper and the taller hummed. .

“Makes sense~. You  _ are _ partnered with our ever persistent fault finding Itsuki.,” Rei recited one of the many wretched nicknames Wataru had stuck him with and constantly sing songed at every given inopportune opportunity. Natsume giggled at it and Shu pressed his knee against the redhead’s crotch with a slightly painful force. However, with the magician’s masochistic streak, what little punishment it was didn’t matter.

Shu swallowed his momentary irritation and pulled Natsume’s pants down, taking them off completely before settling between his thighs and beginning to suck and leave lovebites all over what wasn’t covered by his underwear. The redhead’s hips gently bucked upwards, an attentive hand came to rest on his erection straining against brightly patterned underwear—Natsume was ever the fan of lightning bolts—Shu groped him gently through the fabric. 

Meanwhile, Rei had unzipped Mika’s pants and slipped a hand into his underwear. The ebony haired boy could feel precum smeared against the fabric as his calloused fingers wrapped around the shorter boy’s erection, feeling Mika twitch in interest as his breath hitched. “Already?,” Rei asked, cocky while Mika bit his lip and narrowed his eyes but he never looked away. “Lemme guess~...” Rei started, drawling out his words with a distinctly delinquent sound,

“Ya used t’  _ dream _ about this happenin’?”

A black nail dug into the head of Mika’s cock, he keened before dissolving into wanton cries of  _ Sakuma-san, Sakuma-san..!  _ He only stopped because Rei silenced him by sealing their lips together once more. Shu can’t help but to feel a small prick of jealousy at the way his little butterfly was already letting his inhibitions loose. Rei’s earlier comment hadn’t been too far off, Mika typically needed a bit of persuasion—also known as pleasure—before he could express his dirtier thoughts and desperation without worry. 

He was already starting to fall into the delirium that was Rei Sakuma, certainly the most bewitching of the  _ eccentrics _ . What the vampiric boy had in star power, Shu had in artistry and attention to detail—apparent in even his expressions of lust. “Shu...,” Natsume whined, grabbing at Shu’s hair and pulling in a wordless plea to  _ get on with it already.  _

“Oh, be patient, kitten,” The slender boy chirped out, pressing a few more feather light kisses to sensitive skin, “You wouldn’t want for our playtime to end too soon, would you?” Shu saw Natsume shake his head as he peered up through rosy eyelashes, a smug grin acclimating his features. “Good boy,” he praised and the redhead sighed happily, Mika making a high pitched sound at both Shu’s words and the perfect stroke Rei’s fingers blessed him with.

The moment Rei let go of it, Mika trailed his other hand down to Rei’s belt, taking it off with ease as he was well acquainted with needing to quickly undo a myriad of buckles in heated moments of intimacy.  _ Valkyrie _ only presented themselves in the most splendidly imposing clothing, which often happened to include many layers and near contraptions. His greedy hands quickly made themselves familiar with a dark happy trail before wrapping around a long, thick shaft. 

And, yeah, he had to admit that it’s just as big as he’d fantasized and Mika fought the urge to bite his lip in anticipation. Rei grunted into the kiss, the noise driving Mika even further up the wall as he clumsily increased the speed of his stroking. Rei did the same for him and he couldn’t stop the waterfall of muffled moans that spilled out of him. The ebony haired boy broke the kiss so he could strip Mika of his pants and underwear completely with his other hand. “So needy..,.” The visual kei artist murmured before leaning down directly next to Mika’s ear and practically purring, “How do ya wanna be fucked, little doll?” 

Mika fucked up into Rei’s hand, desperately keening as Shu’s lilac eyes widened, watching the way his boyfriend reacted to  _ that _ pet name—Mika’s back had arched off of the bed beautifully—and apparently Shu wasn’t the only one marveling because Natsume laughed out,“Oh~? Isn't... _ ah _ , he just adorable..?” 

“H-however you want..!,” Mika submitted, spreading his legs even further as he brought his knees closer to his chest and practically displayed himself for Rei. The taller boy took advantage of it, lightly pressing one of his fingers into Mika’s tight heat and feeling his excitement spike at the way the dark haired boy’s body eagerly gripped him. 

Feeling rather envious, Natsume writhed and begged softly, “Please..?” Shu took some pity on him and freed his erect member from its confines, pressing a few wet kisses along the shaft but taking a good portion of the magician’s length into his mouth. “Fuck,  _ finally _ ...” Natsume groaned, hips rolling into that heavenly wet heat as Shu hollowed put his cheeks. The tailor’s thumbs traced circles in the dips of the redhead’s abdomen.

Natsume could feel  _ every _ inch of his skin and he’s even hyper aware of the way the blankets were pressed against his body. Every part of his being was begging for more yet every touch already felt entirely too overwhelming and he whimpered at Shu’s tongue swirling around the head of his cock. “I almost— _ ngh _ —forgot... how good you are... with your m-mouth,  _ hn _ ...” 

Without a second of hesitation, Mika slurred, “ _ Haa _ , Oshi-san’s perfect...” 

Rei fed into that, so quickly able to intensify everyone else’s energy that his title of being the all knowing vampire seemed fitting even here, “Ya’d do  _ anythin’ _ for yer ‘Oshi-san’, huh?” He’d pushed another finger into the shorter boy and hooked both of them to accent his question, brushing against a sensitive bundle of nerves as Mika’s hands scrambled to find purchase somewhere new on Rei’s body. 

“A-anythin’ at all..!” Mika moaned shamelessly, nails digging into Rei’s arm—not sure if he wanted more or to stop the waves of pleasure assaulting him—Rei didn’t pause. Shu felt his cock twitch in interest within his pants, grinding against the bed and hoping to relieve some of that pressure as he licked a long stripe up Natsume’s dick. 

“Such an obedient slut, I’m almost jealous~,” Rei practically sang as his free hand came to rest upon Mika’s cheek. He grinned slightly when the trembling boy leaned into his touch, another whine escaped him at the degradation, “Though, I’d expect nothing less from the master of discipline.” Ruby irises cast their gaze over to Shu, watching with a hungry gaze as the pink haired boy continued busying his mouth. 

“I prefer for my puppies not to bite,” Shu replied smugly, hand making up for the absence of his mouth with measured, heavy strokes on Natsume’s arousal. Said boy was melting into the mess of white and blush colored lace sheets beneath him, nails beginning to dig painfully deep into Shu’s scalp and unlike Rei, the tailor wasn’t a big fan of hair pulling. As he spoke again, he gently grabbed one of the redhead’s wrists and Natsume instinctively loosened his grip,

“Besides, it’s not as if we just met yesterday. You quite  _ adore  _ exercising control, that’s why  _ your _ bed is always filled with brats.”

The rose haired boy had slotted he and Natsume’s hands together as he engulfed the entirety of Natsume’s thickness this time around. Shu could feel nails painted navy blue pressing right beneath his own knuckles, sure to leave small crimson moons. Natsume was slowly but surely being brought into Shu’s world, the electrifying experience of feeling  _ everything  _ so terribly vividly, of succumbing to his own desires and filthy fantasies the magician tried to hide behind walls of teasing. 

Feeling infected by the tailor’s sentimentality, Natsume could remember all the different times he’d held onto these gracefully fragile hands. Shu had held him together when he was crumbling, gripped onto Natsume in the throes of his own despair, shielded him as their world fell apart and pieced it back together nearly compelled by spite alone. Natsume was sure that he’d be enamored by his senior until the end of time, if not forevermore. 

Already drowning in a mess of romanticism and nostalgia, a euphoric feeling ebbed away the edges of Natsume’s sanity and he moaned Shu’s name, heavy and yearning, when the taller boy finally pressed a finger inside of him. He pushed his hips back against the slight intrusion, not nearly enough for him to be satisfied but knowing that Shu was going to take things at his own pace, he simply made do. Vaguely, Natsume could feel the blanket beneath him pull taught to his right and his head fell to the side, golden irises locked onto the scene that was Mika and Rei.

Mika’s hands were clambering for  _ something _ to hold onto, fisting tight into soft hues of pink, as Rei was leaned down and only mere inches from his face. The taller was watching Mika’s expressions intently with a shit eating grin, having three fingers swiftly fucking in and out ofthe other boy. Rei’s other hand was holding up one of the shorter’s thighs, doing a grand job at taking advantage of Mika’s notorious flexibility. 

“ _ A-ah _ , too fast..! Wait..!” 

The model cried out, voice loud and trembling but Rei paid no attention to it, simply opting to press his lips against Mika’s neck. “ _ Hah, hah..! _ ,” Mika was rasping out, struggling to keep up with each jolt of pleasure that shook his body, not used to such a fast pace. Shu insisted on thoroughly getting to know every inch of his body every time they were intimate, where Rei was gripping him with so much force Mika worried that he was going to bruise.

He couldn’t catch his breath and now, fangs pressed deep into his neck and the pain made him squeal. Thats when Mika realized, Rei wasn’t exploring or admiring his body—he was  _ devouring _ it. Mika could just tell Rei did this often and somehow, it only excited the dark haired boy more that he was only yet another meal to the insatiable Demon King. 

Rei chuckled darkly, “Shu~, this cute kid o’ yours sure is dirty.~” He said, specifically in reference to the way Mika’s pupils were blown wide with lust, cerulean and gold reduced to small rings. The dark haired boy really did look like an animal avidly— _ desperately _ —waiting for its’ prey, Mika was utterly  _ thrilled _ by the idea of being destroyed. Rei would be lying if he said he found that kind of delirium to be unattractive. 

He almost wanted to look at Shu, jeer about how lucky he is to have a doll so devoted it’s nearly cursed but those flushed cheeks and wild locks have him ensnared. Rei brought their faces together once more as he cooed, “Ya don’t mind if I break ya, do ya, little doll?” Mika surprised him, kissing him so passionately their teeth knocked against each other for a moment. When they pulled apart, the model was chanting a desperate string of,

“ _ Please, please, please _ —!”

Natsume, on the other hand, was purposely squeezing the sides of Shu’s head with his thighs, “ _ Ugh _ , you’ve gotten even s-slower...” The redhead was complaining because Shu still only had two fingers inside of him and had gone back to licking his shaft instead of sucking it. The magician was getting impatient watching Mika get spoiled the way  _ he _ typically does. Not to mention,  _ hearing _ it. The pink haired boy just rolled his eyes, gingerly hooking his fingers and watching the way Natsume goes frigid, “ _ Ah _ !”

At the same time, he sank his mouth back down onto the magician’s cock and Natsume is  _ trembling _ , body not knowing whether it wanted to tense or go limp, “ _ Nn _ , thank you..!” The redhead probably intended for that to sound a lot more sarcastic and a lot less submissive but Rei laughs from besides them. 

“Such fine manners we’ve taught you~.” The black haired boy sang out a praise and Natsume turned his head with a soft moan of Rei’s name that made both he and Shu’s heart squeeze. The tailor decided to reward him with another finger, wasting no time in hooking all three this time and grinding his own arousal against the bed. Natsume keened, “Right there— _ mm _ !” 

And just as quickly as it came, there was nothing.

The redhead swore he could cry, whining indignantly at the loss of Shu’s fingers and sitting up slightly to glare at him—golden irises full of unshed tears. Shu’s mouth left Natsume’s cock with a  _ pop _ sound, he wipedhis mouth with the back of his hand before taking off his belt. “Don’t be upset at me, you need better stamina.,” he said rather matter of factly as he freed his own erection and climbed back over Natsume. 

Shu grinned at the way the tips of the magician’s ears started to burn a bright red, utterly embarrassed by Shu’s teasing but he doesn’t remain defeated for long. Natsume ran his hands up and down Shu’s sides, admiring his soft and nearly flawless pale skin—the only ‘imperfections’ being the slight imprint of a corset.

An ode to the dedication he had for his work.

Despite the way Natsume could feel himself swoon, he still spat out yet another taunt, “Make it worth the wait.” Shu clicked his teeth though it wasn’t as if he was going to deny the other—at least, not yet—feeling just as pent up and begging for the true pleasure to begin. 

Shu simply responded with a jokingly exaggerated sigh, “And Rei  _ just _ praised you for your manners.” He accented that sentence by holding onto Natsume’s hips, slowly sinking his length inside of the redhead. The magician wrapped his legs around Shu’s waist like it was second nature, drawn out signs of pleasure bubbling up from both of them. 

Mika heard a loud, stuttering gasp and it takes him a few moments to realize that it came from himself, Rei nearly shoving his thick member inside of him. The model’s heels are digging into the bed, back arching as his neglected cock leaks a generous amount of precum against his stomach. Those painted, jagged nails from earlier returned to Mika’s nipples and now, he can’t control himself, “ _ ahn, ahn—Sakuma..! _ ” 

He felt close to being split in half, an unbearable heat blooming in his stomach and his heart seemingly trying to break out of his rib cage. Mika absentmindedly registered his own arms shaking, seeing them desperately cling onto the bed as if it would keep him tethered to his sanity, what little pride he had left. Rei just slammed back into him, hard and slow, before planting both of his hands on the smaller boy’s hips.

A throaty moan filled the space between them when that same force from earlier was applied, Rei holding him in place with a bruising grip as he fucked Mika like he was  _ using _ him. “ _ Ngh _ , slow do— _ nn _ ..! Saku— _ ahh _ —I can’t..!,” Mika could barely get it out, voice going higher in pitch with every wrecked moan, eyes beginning to sting. Tears of pleasure were starting to swell in the model’s eyes, shuddering breaths leaving him and he was still  _ pulling, pulling, pulling  _ that blanket. 

“Eh~?” Rei paused for a moment, a muttered curse leaving him as Mika rolled his hips, “Slow down? Ha, I’ve barely— _ ngh _ —gotten started!” To seemingly prove his point, the taller increased the speed of his thrusts and watched as Mika thrashed around, fat tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

The visual kei artist straightened out his back, still thrusting deep inside of Mika, wrapping one hand around the other boy’s cock and starting to pump. That was it for Mika, finally letting go of threads threatening to tear, high pitched moans morphing into deeper, wavering whimpers,

“ _ M-more, Rei..! Rei—! _ ”

Shu is sliding in and out of Natsume at a slow and steady pace, though his eyes were unabashedly all on Mika as he praised him, “Good boy, Mika.” The pink haired boy could see he finally let go of trying to hold onto some sense of shame, completely and totally surrendering to both the pleasure and Rei’s frenzied world of ecstasy. 

Shu is brought back to his senses by a gentle, cold hand as Rei pulled him in for a kiss. Shu is quickly swept up into the black haired boy’s pace, as well, their tongues danced together as Natsume watched them—one hand wrapped around his cock—with a hungry look in his eyes. Rei’s hand is cupping the back of the pink haired boy’s head, keeping their lips intertwined as drool trailed down Shu’s chin. 

When they pull apart, Rei muttered with a genuine smile, “I’ve missed that.” Shu can’t find the right words to convey what he wants to say in a timely fashion so he simply settled for pressing another quick kiss to Rei’s lips. 

Mika doesn’t know where to look, admiring the way Rei’s hair was cascading down his shoulders, pale skin flushed as sweat rolled down it. And just like in the old concert videos the model knows like the back of his hand, Rei’s hair really does get even curlier when he sweats and it looks so pretty plastered across his neck and broad shoulders. On the other hand, he loved how wild Shu’s hair has gotten and the way his chest was heaving, skin’s rosy tone across his shoulders and chest nearly matching his short locks. 

Mika piped up with an “Oshi-san”—more of a teary pout than anything—and he doesn’t even need to finish his sentence for Shu to know exactly what he wanted, leaning down to connect their lips in a kiss as well which buried his cock deep inside of a mewling Natsume. The longer the rose haired boy indulged his unit mate, the more the redhead beneath him started to sound like a cat in heat—long, high pitched quivers bouncing off of the walls around them. Combined with the way Mika is groaning into their kiss, Rei having opted for a slower but much harder pace for the time being, it was a dangerous concoction of seduction. 

When Shu finally broke the kiss with Mika, said boy giggled nearly deliriously as he moaned, “Nacchan... hah, ya sound s’ cute…” His mismatched irises bore into Natsume’s, the sweetest whimper slipped past the  _ eccentric’ _ s lips. 

The pink haired boy can feel the magician react to that praise, heat squeezing tighter around Shu and Natsume’s hand started haphazardly feeling around for something. It didn’t take him long to find his goal, grabbing one of Mika’s hands that had been trembling and balled into a fist. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so adorable...,” Rei groaned, picking up speed with his thrusts inside of Mika again without warning at the same time Shu began thrusting into Natsume with more force than before. The two submissive boys’ sounds of pleasure were loud enough to echo now, shaking palms pressed against each other for dear life.

“ _ Ahh _ , Mika... Mika...!” Natsume cried out, feeling his chest tighten watching the model’s expressions, pressure building up inside of him. Mika echoed the magician’s name, shaky sobs as Rei’s nails left red, angry marks down his sides and Mika saw stars.

He felt himself come undone, shudders coming over him in waves as his cum decorated both he and Rei’s stomach. Despite that, the taller didn’t stop his brutal pace and Mika was bordering on shrieking, subconsciously yanking on Natsume’s hand as if that would relieve any of those overwhelming sensations he was being assaulted with.

“ _ Ahh, hah—! Hah _ !”

Natsume wanted to make a smug comment about Mika being the first to cum but it’s taking nearly all of his wit not to over the edge himself, laughing slightly as the model continued to sob from pleasure. “ _ Nnah _ , fe-feels good,  _ ngh _ , right?,” and the magician thanked his lucky stars he’d said that when he did, Shu’s hips snapped into him with a speed more similar to Rei’s and Natsume was reduced to nothing but hiccuping gasps.

“Feels good..! So good, so good..!” Mika shouted and Rei captured his lips in a kiss, the shorter’s free hand immediately threaded into his hair. The ebony haired boy cupped Mika’s face, wiping his stray tears with a thumb as Mika leaned into the gentle touch that was in such stark contrast to everything else. 

“Just like that, baby..,” Rei growled out against his lips as he felt warmth spreading through his chest and down to his stomach, vexed by the twitching heat that was Mika. “Yer such a slut, ya just keep gettin’ tighter and tighter,” and the model whimpered because it was true, the more Rei abused his overstimulated hole, the better Mika felt. It was so good that it was  _ scary _ , Mika didn’t know if he would be able to think straight after this—he wasn’t the most stable thinker to begin with. An ode to that is the way he starts babbling nearly incoherently, begging Rei to  _ just break him already. _

Shu felt drunk listening. Sure, he’s heard Mika beg for a lot of things but never these wanton cries to be broken, never  _ begging _ for his own destruction and it made the rose haired man realize just what ghosts haunt the cathedral that is Mika Kagehira. He returned his attention to the small boy beneath him, Natsume’s promiscuity being far from a secret and yet, that made it just as alluring. 

Natsume’s free hand was holding onto Shu’s shoulder, pools of gold half lidded but full of lust, mouth hung open with incessant noises of pleasure. “Right there— _ almost, almost. _ .!” The redhead nearly sounded like a porn star, squeezing his eyes shut and suddenly, Shu drove in deep and held it there. 

“Shu..!” Natsume wailed, one of his legs desperately thumped against the taller boy’s leg as his back arched and, like before, just as quickly as it came, all of that delicious friction was gone. Once again, he’d been denied his orgasm. It’s made slightly better when he heard Shu praising him under his breath, faltering back to that nearly tortuously slow pace from before. Though, Shu let his own eyes fall shut as soft moans were leaving him—he was getting close.

Natsume’s hips trembled beneath Shu’s finger tips, skin soft and bedazzled with little tiny scars—various fights and less than safe experiments—and a few random stick and pokes that couldn’t have been done by anyone other than Ritsu. Shu started playing with the magician’s pierced chest again, squeezing and toying with his nipples which made the redhead purr beneath him. 

“ _ Senpai… _ ,” Natsume’s voice sounded like velvet, drenched in lust as he used a title that doesn’t often leave his lips. Whether it was a product of his own desperation or the magician trying to abuse a hidden weak point, Shu doesn’t know but he  _ does _ know that his hips are subconsciously driving into Natsume faster, rhythm becoming sloppier. 

“ _ Hah— _ Senpai, please..!” Natsume started to sound like a broken record, the only word he was able to manage being please. Shu felt the heat pooled inside of his stomach overflowing, cock buried inside of the redhead as he came. 

Natsume gasped, mouth falling open, “ _ Thank you, thank you— _ !,” as his own seed coated both he and the pink haired boy’s stomach. He was holding onto the tailor as if his life depended on it, twitching as the aftershocks of pleasure rolled over his body. Shu, utterly spent, collapsed on top of Natsume as they struggled to catch their breath. The magician let go of Mika’s hands, burying his face in Shu’s chest as he embraced him. 

At the same time, Rei took to combing his finger’s through Mika’s hair, pressing kisses to his wet cheeks before he let his head fall into the crook of the shorter’s neck. The ebony haired boy relented with his brutal pace and opted for more force, his own myriad of grunts and moans flowing directly into Mika’s ears, getting close to his own orgasm as the dark haired boy beneath him cried out. The room had been filled with a sinful symphony, Mika nearly shouted,

“ _ Cumming— _ !”

Both he and Rei climaxed at the same time, Rei was buried to the hilt inside of him and the sensation of being filled left Mika whimpering. While they were both starting to come down from their high, Rei was breathing honey sweet praises against his neck. “Good boy~, you did great, little crow.,” the taller boy kissed Mika on his forehead as said boy continued to hiccup, shudders racking his thin frame as his sobbing finally subsided completely. 

Mika was staring down at Rei, utterly blissed out and starstruck with drool running down his chin, “... _ Nn _ , thank ya…” The taller boy only hummed in a noncommittal fashion, deeming that as an acceptable response and Mika didn’t complain. The model couldn’t move a muscle, every inch of his body singing with the euphoria of two mind blowing orgasms. Soon enough, the afterglow died down into a sleepiness that the dark haired boy was attempting to fight with all of his might. He needed to stay awake and figure out a way to tell Shu that perhaps… a little roughness should be a more common occurrence in the bedroom, after all.

Rei pulled completely out of Mika, laying down on the bed and Shu immediately climbed over him, already fussing about every little mark that he could see on Mika’s previously unmarred skin. The ebony haired boy decided to tune his fellow  _ eccentric _ out, pulling Natsume into his arms as he yawned. The magician didn’t need to be told twice, immediately slotting himself into Rei’s big arms and feeling the very last of his energy leave him. “I love you..,” Natsume whispered adorably and Rei resisted the urge to gush about it right then.

Instead, the visual kei artist ran his fingers through fiery red locks, “I love you, too, Nacchan~.” Rei could see Natsume furrowed his brows, more than likely he wanted to complain about the childish nickname and how  _ Rei _ wasn’t allowed to call him that. However, it never came, the magician deciding that it wasn’t worth the effort or embarrassment of trying to speak with his voice so wrecked. After a few quiet moments passed, the older felt Natsume’s body relax completely and watched the tension drain from his face.

_ Out like a ligh _ t, Rei thought smugly to himself despite the fact that he could feel himself beginning to doze off. 

Mika simply shushed Shu with a few pecks and a muttered, “Oshi-san, ‘m tired…” which seemed to suffice as the pink haired boy resigned with a sigh. Shu instinctively cradled his boyfriend and Mika didn’t object in the slightest, eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. “Nnah, happy Valentine’s Day…,” the model’s voice is a tiny, sleepy whisper and Shu resists the urge to hold him even tighter.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mika.,” Shu smiled gently as he watched mismatched eyes finally fall shut, long eyelashes resting upon tear stained cheeks as Mika drifted off into slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!!! happy Valentine’s Day to all & an especially lovely Valentine’s to you, Alex. I sincerely hope you enjoyed~ <3


End file.
